


Poison Love Part 1

by CaptainNinnin



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: DL was a young fanboy in Gotham. He loved Robin and all his faces. But what will happen when he was going to go out dressed as one of Robin's faces: Red X. And what will Poison Ivy do to him when she sees him.I do not own Poison Ivy, Gotham, or Robin. They are owned by Warner Bros.This is a request story for a friend.





	Poison Love Part 1

DL didn’t know what to make of what was happening right now. He had been bullshitting with a friend the night before. They were talking about all the heroes and villains of Gotham City. And they started to talk about his favorite hero Robin and the many names and forms that he has had over the years. One of his favorite names was Red X.

He loved the mask he wore. He even had a full replica of the costume at his house. And then the stupidest thing happened. His friend dared him to go out that night dressed as Red X. He wanted to back out but before he knew it, his friend had succeeded to convince him to go out like that.

He was afraid almost every step that he took that a villain was going to come out and take him down. But he made it step by step. Until he saw something that made his heart skip a beat. And his sexual imagination into overdrive. He walked into a plot by the very sexual Poison Ivy.

“What do we have here?’ she asked seeing the Red X clade DL.

“Uh, uh.” DL stammered as he watched her. He always did love her outfit. A button-up shirt that only had two buttons buttoned barely covering her breasts with her midriff showing and her body with a pair of green floral panties. They looked like they were actually flowers that where growing from her green skin.

“Are you a little fanboy?” she asked with a smile.

She knew that she knew the real Red X/Robin. She knew that he was not this shy when he was fighting her. And there was also something that he wouldn’t do. So she enjoyed the look of surprise as she had him trapped in vines of her control.

“I-I am not a fanboy,” DL said trying to be big and bad maybe he could talk his way out of it if he wasn’t so tongue-tied right now. He didn’t even notice that he was trapped.

“Really? Robin would have realized that he was trapped. Hell, a novice would too.” she said smiling at him.

He looked down and finally saw the vines. “E-Everyone has a bad day,” he said trying to sound like anyone but a fanboy caught in a trap.

“Really you are having a ‘bad day’? Then let me give you a redo.” she said playfully. She released him from the vines and set him free.

His brain was going: make a run for it. He even turned to see his options for escape. But then he got a whiff of something as she blew him a slight kiss. __Focus DL, I need to get out of here. I can’t think about how hot she looks right now. Focus.__ he thought to himself.

He then thought about something else. He might be able to take her if he caught her off guard. So he tried to fake her out. She clearly knew that he was a fake so what would a fake do. He would run. So he made it look like he was going to run. But then he went to throw a punch at her.

Which she blocked as a child had thrown it. He then tried to kick her and the same thing happened. He then felt the vines entangle his ankle. Then gave him a little spin for fun as she laughed at him as he fell down in a heap. She smiled at him as her vines helped him to a standing position again and trapped him back in those vines of hers. She walked around him as he realized how fucked he was.

“He wouldn’t have acted like that either. It was clear that you were thinking that you could take me. If he was going to have some secret plan he wouldn’t make it so obvious. And you know that another thing that he wouldn’t do is get an erection for me.” she said grabbing his hard cock in the suit. He took a sharp intake of breath as he felt her hands on his member.

“U-Uh.” he tried to speak but all of the little courage he had was gone now.

“But you are lucky right now. I feel like playing a card from Two-Face. I am going to give you a chance to win your life.” she said with a smile letting go of his cock.

“H-How?” he asked her.

“Well, I’m not going to flip a coin if that’s what you’re thinking. It’s been done,” she said tearing the tights from his body.

“Then what d-do I have to do?’ he asked his head was spinning. He wanted to win his freedom and get away with his life. But his body wanted to stay here with her. Maybe have some fun.

“Let’s just say that if you do a good job. We will both be very happy,” she said with a smile as she removed her panties. And lowered herself to her knees. He didn’t want to be turned on by this by her. His life was in danger and if he couldn’t make her cum he was going to die.

But the smell of her was so alluring. It was the most intoxicating fragrance he had ever smelt. And it was making him harder than he ever thought was possible. And he couldn’t fight this urge to fuck right now.

“Don’t worry, I don’t want to poison you...yet. But if I make you cum before I do your life is forfeit and you will die slowly for not being able to please me,” she said with a smile as her mouth enveloped his member.

“Fuck.” he moaned as she started to work his shaft with her mouth. This was a pleasure that he didn’t think that he was going to be feeling ever in his life. She was a master at sucking cock.

“That’s so fucking good.” he moaned as she let his member leave her mouth.

“Naughty. Naughty. I’m supposed to be the one having a good time not you.” she said with a smile looking up at him as she turned around and bent over and slowly impaled herself with DL’s rock hard cock.

“That hits the spot sometimes. I-I may not like men sometimes. But a girl can only get so far with batteries and dildos.” she said in a mona as she started to fuck her trapped little fanboy.

“Oh god.” he moaned.

“You better be glad that I’m liking this too. Because I ain’t some hooker that you have paid to fuck you. I will kill you if you cum before me, remember.” she said looking at him. A killer’s glim in her eyes.

Yet this was getting him hot and bothered instead of fearful for his life. Something about this was just so hot. He wanted more of this he needed more of this. She pounded her body up against his as hard as she could it was heaven for her so much so that she thought that she was going to do something that she hadn’t thought she was going to offer this fanboy when she got this idea in her head.

She pulled his cock out of her pussy. He started to get fearful of two things. One that he was about to die at the hands of Poison Ivy. And two that he was never going to know the pleasure of cumming inside of her.

“Don’t worry fanboy. I’m actually liking this more than I thought I would. So I’m going to give you something that I have rarely given before.” she said as she spread her ass cheeks apart and revealed her rosebud. It looked amazing to DL. He wanted to fuck it so bad. But he wasn’t sure why she was showing it to him. Then she rammed his cock deep inside of her ass.

“****FUCK!!!****” she screamed as she squirted her juices onto the ground beneath her.

“Did you just cum?” he asked, shocked by the feeling of wetness that had hit his bare legs.

“You bet your ass I did. But I want more. I need more.” she moaned as she pounded her ass up against his cock. It was like the pheromones were working in reverse right now. She was becoming lost in lust and he was being brought back to his senses too. But he wasn’t thinking about getting himself free. He was thinking about cumming deep inside of Poison Ivy’s ass.

“Fuck me harder. Deeper.” she moaned almost forgetting that he was still pinned in place with her vines. He thrust into her as best he could and she was moaning her head off. She had never been in this position in her life the femme fetal was being played like she was an instrument and she was loving every second of it.

“****FUCK!!!!****” they both screamed as they came together. Her sending more juices onto the ground and their legs.

As she slowly pulled the cock out of her ass she started to come to her senses again. She couldn’t believe that a fanboy just made her weak in the knees. “I think I’m going to kill you after all.” she heaved trying to regain herself.

“W-Why?” DL asked. He didn’t understand why. She had cum twice and before him too. She was just lost in lust for his cock. And he was hoping that this was going to become a regular thing.

“Just cause,” she said nonchalantly. That’s when she saw that he was still hard. Her brain went to thoughts about him inside her again. But she couldn’t admit this to the fanboy. But her body won in the end.

“Well, I guess I can’t kill you with a boner. That wouldn’t be becoming a femme fetal now would it?” she asked trying to hide her own desire behind the mask of sex appeal. She then clamped her breasts on either side of his cock.

“But once you cum your dead,” she said up to him. And she started to give him the tit job with an evil lust-filled gleam in her eyes. With him, both terrified and again falling into the spell of her pheromones as her breasts worked his cock unsure if he will ever leave this place or that he even wanted to.


End file.
